Mon unique famille
by Elyona-chan
Summary: Spoiler des chapitres 70 et suivants. L'histoire se situe au chapitre 84. Gilbert profite enfin d'un moment de calme pour faire le point sur sa vie et les personnes qui lui sont le plus importantes au monde.


**Rating :** K+

**Pairing : **aucun - Gilbert-centric

**Disclaimer : **_Pandora Hearts_, ses personnages comme son univers appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki.

**A/N : **Petit arrêt dans mes fanfictions pour participer à un concours (en anglais ; ce one shot a donc été traduit) se concentrant sur le personnage de Gilbert et dont le thème était la famille~ La prochaine fois que vous entendrez parler de moi ne sera pas tout de suite : je vais travailler quelques temps sur une histoire originale que vous pourrez retrouver sur DeviantART où j'utilise le pseudonyme "Lyona-dono". Ce sera pour la suite de Doki Doki in Pandora Gakuen !

* * *

**Mon unique famille  
**

Tandis que l'aube diffusait lentement ses premiers rayons de lumière entre les rideaux blancs, Gilbert finissait maladroitement d'installer Oz dans le grand lit indiqué par Liam. Il y avait déjà déposé Alice, tombée dans un sommeil un peu trop lourd en chemin. Il ajusta avec soin les couvertures sur les deux corps frêles et eut juste le temps de tirer une chaise jusqu'au bord du lit avant de sentir ses jambes perdre toute force. Laissant son dos se reposer contre le dossier accueillant, le jeune homme ferma un instant les yeux, épuisé ; auparavant obstrué par l'inquiétude d'avoir vu Oz tomber inconscient, le fil de sa pensée revint se lier à ce qu'ils avaient tous les trois vécu quelques heures auparavant. Cela paraissait si lointain et si proche à la fois...

Jack avait révélé son vrai visage ; Oz, Alice et lui avaient découvert leur passé, leurs véritables liens. Ils avaient échappé de justesse des Baskerville ; le seigneur Oscar en était peut-être mort, à l'heure qu'il était... tué par Echo... Il avait des difficultés à tout assimiler pour le moment, mais il savait que le temps ferait son travail. Même si ce n'était assimilé, il l'avait accepté. Les choses étaient ainsi, voilà tout. Le serviteur d'Oz voyait maintenant les choses clairement, et il était plus résolu que jamais. Pour Oz...

Mais plus uniquement lui.

Il vacilla légèrement en se redressant pour porter son regard doré sur ses deux compagnons assoupis. Son bras, ou plutôt son moignon, avait cicatrisé à une vitesse fulgurante et la douleur s'était entièrement estompée, mais l'étrange sensation de... vide à son côté gauche ne pouvait s'évaporer aussi facilement. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps avant de s'habituer à la sensation de ne plus avoir qu'un bras...

Mais cela avait peu d'importance. Gilbert s'y ferait, voilà tout. Alice et Oz, eux, n'avaient rien de grave ; voilà tout ce qui comptait. Son doux regard observa alternativement les deux jeunes corps endormis. L'un et l'autre semblaient bien plus calmes ; ils étaient épuisés, physiquement comme moralement. Le temps que la dure réalité ne les frappe à nouveau à la sortie de leurs songes profonds, l'un et l'autre pouvaient se reposer en paix. Il veillerait sur eux tant que nécessaire.

Cela lui paraissait incroyable, maintenant qu'il y songeait. Il regardait calmement son précieux maître dormir dans le même lit que ce stu... qu'Alice. Il se promettait de les protéger _tous les deux_, _l'un comme l'autre_. Peu de temps auparavant, cela aurait été inimaginable. Ce chain, toucher à Oz, son modèle, sa raison de vivre... Il avait voulu le garder jalousement et égoïstement pour lui. Et surtout pas pour ce qu'il avait cru, comme tout le monde, être un chain. Mais tant de choses avaient interrompu la marche forcée de ses sentiments en si peu de temps... Ils avaient tous mûri ; Gilbert peut-être le plus. Il était tellement puéril, à l'époque. Il n'avait pas compris à quelle point elle comptait pour Oz, _pourquoi_ elle comptait pour Oz... Et il s'y était attaché, à cette enfant ahurie mais fière, ignorante mais pleine de curiosité.

Il avait vécu ce qui lui semblait être des décennies déjà - ce qui, de par son plongeon dans l'Abysse, s'y assimilait, en quelques sortes – et connu tellement de personnes ô combien différentes auprès de lui. Mais il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'en ce moment-même. Tant de personnes s'étaient présentées comme étant sa famille, durant ces vingt-quatre années réellement vécues, pour disparaître toutes dans l'obscurité du passé. Presque toutes, en réalité. Oz et Alice étaient là, dormant innocemment auprès de lui. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls, bien entendu, et il n'oubliait pas Sharon, Break, Liam... Ils avaient tant d'amis, tant de soutiens auprès d'eux, qui donc pouvait se vanter d'en avoir autant ? Mais Oz et Alice... c'était différent. Depuis qu'Oz était revenu de l'Abysse, ils avaient toujours été là, tous les deux. Toujours. Et, en réalité, Gilbert ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Il y avait certes l'habitude d'être toujours ensemble, mais surtout les liens. Il en avait connues, des personnes auprès de lui, disant vouloir le protéger, l'aimer même... Pourtant personne n'avait fait preuve de plus de sincérité que ces deux-là, personne ne s'était montré vraiment digne de confiance à part eux. Même pas son frère...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Pourtant, dans ses plus lointain souvenirs, c'est Vincent qui apparaît, toujours, seul avec lui. Il était rapidement devenu sa seule famille, puisque leurs propres parents ne voulaient pas d'eux. Étaient-ils trop pauvres ou l'amour de leur mère si vacillant en voyant l'œil rouge de son cadet ; il savait en tout cas qu'ils avaient été vendus. L'œil rouge de son frère n'avait-il été qu'une attraction ? On dit qu'il apporte le malheur, mais ce n'était pas cet œil, le fautif. C'était lui, Gilbert. Il était né Baskerville, il était même né pour succéder à Glen Baskerville. C'était lui qui, des deux, apportait le plus le malheur et avait condamné Vincent au même sort. A l'époque, bien entendu, il ne le savait pas. Et puis, il n'avait que quelques années. Un enfant n'aurait certainement pas compris la complexité de tout cela.

Pour autant, il s'était toujours senti responsable de leur situation, responsable de son petit frère. Des personnes auxquelles ils étaient censés avoir été vendus, il n'avait aucun souvenir. Trop jeunes, trop faibles, trop inutiles ? Certainement. Ses premiers souvenirs, et probablement ceux de Vincent aussi, remontaient à leur vie dans la rue. Seuls, sales, dans le froid, sans nourriture ni toit. Sans réconfort. La raison ? Toujours la même : un œil rouge. Et puis, qui aurait voulu d'enfants à la rue ? La pitié n'avait même inspiré personne à les accueillir. La cupidité et l'intérêt l'avaient remplacée par la suite.

Mais, durant ces années, le jeune Gilbert avait trouvé la force de survivre et d'aider son frère à survivre par ce sentiment innocent de famille, encore pur dans son esprit d'enfant : l'un pour l'autre, ils étaient leur seule famille. Et, en tant qu'aîné, ces liens lui donnaient le devoir de prendre soin de son parent, quoi qu'il arrive. Cette idée avait quelque chose d'ironique, alors que leurs propres parents n'avaient voulu s'occuper d'eux. C'est d'ailleurs certainement pour cela que l'enfant avait plusieurs fois voulu fuir, seul. Sans cet œil rouge, après tout, il aurait été libre, il aurait pu trouver un foyer. Simple illusion : en réalité, celui qui apportait le plus le malheur, c'était toujours lui.

Cependant, laisser Vincent ? Seul ? Un enfant ? Son petit frère ? Il rebroussait toujours chemin à chaque tentative de fuite. Cela aurait été la pire lâcheté, la pire cruauté. Et ils en avaient subi suffisamment déjà. Après tout, Vincent restait quand même sa seule famille et la seule personne qui composait son monde. Pour un enfant, cette famille, c'est la totalité de son monde. La bulle qui l'entoure ne peut aller plus loin. Bien qu'elle avait déjà en bonne partie éclaté et ne les protégeait plus.

Par la suite, des personnes poussées par l'intérêt s'étaient penchées sur les pavés terreux qui constituaient leur seul habitat. Des enfants étaient faciles à exploiter, et surtout gratuits. L'un après l'autre, de petits bourgeois voulant se prendre pour des nobles s'étaient succédés avec leur grandes demeures resplendissantes pour cacher leurs défauts. Eux aussi s'étaient présentés comme leur nouvelle famille. Mais une famille non aimante, qui les faisait travailler durement et, qui plus est, ne durait pas. De ces années, Gilbert ne préférait pas se souvenir en détail. Son esprit d'enfant, à l'époque, n'avait pas pu comprendre l'atroce moralité de ces hommes, ce qu'ils leur avaient fait subir, particulièrement à lui, toujours debout devant son frère. Et heureusement, c'est leur innocence qui les avaient sauvés.

A chaque fois, quoi qu'ils fassent, ils se retrouvaient à la rue. Qu'on ne veuille plus d'eux, qu'ils aient désobéi ou simplement mal exécuté un ordre, ou que leur maîtres aient succombé sous leurs dettes, les raisons ne manquaient pas. Mais alors, à nouveau, ils se retrouvaient seuls, affamés, frigorifiés. S'ils avaient été seuls, aucun des deux n'aurait certainement survécu. Ils étaient leur soutien mutuel, et aucun n'avait songé à mourir, n'avait osé laisser son esprit vagabonder dans ces eaux troubles. Cette innocence enfantine, toujours, en avait été une des raisons. En cela, un enfant est peut-être plus fort qu'un homme aguerri.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Finalement, un terme avait été mis à leur longue errance dans les rues de Reveil. Gilbert avait le souvenir d'être encore très jeune à cette époque, bien qu'il ne sache pas clairement quel âge il avait. Ce n'avait peut-être pas été aussi long qu'il l'avait pensé. En tout cas, le temps écoulé ne l'avait certainement pas été pour tous ces gens bien habillés qui étaient passés devant eux sans les voir, supposément. Pour les deux enfants qu'ils étaient, cela avait duré une éternité.

Un jeune homme, aussi blond qu'ils étaient sales, les avaient retrouvés morts de faim, de froid, de soif et d'affection. Il était plutôt bien habillé, comme les autres hommes qui s'étaient présentés au-dessus d'eux auparavant. Tout allait recommencer... Mais, cet homme-là, n'avait pas l'autorité des autres sur son visage, l'abondance de bijoux et autres marques de luxe comme eux ; non, il avait une inquiétude sincère marquée sur le visage et des mains douces quand il les prit avec lui. Pourtant il avait vu l'œil de Vincent. Mais il n'avait rien dit, rien fait ; juste emmené les enfants avec lui.

En ouvrant la porte de chez lui, il ne leur avait rien demandé. Il les avait aidés à se laver, leur avait donné ce qu'il pouvait pour les vêtir, les avait nourris et déposés devant la cheminée. Personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour eux... Cet homme irradiait la bonté et la chaleur qu'ils ne savaient pas exister chez l'être humain.

"Je m'appelle Jack Vessalius. Mais appelez-moi Jack, ça me suffit. Vous avez eu chaud, tout à l'heure. Heureusement que je vous ai trouvés juste à temps ; ces hommes n'auraient fait qu'une bouchée de vous."

Des cheveux blonds, un teint clair, une voix douce et résonnante... En peu de temps, Jack semblait les avoir consolés de tous leurs maux. Particulièrement Vincent, qui s'était très vite attaché à lui. Cet homme s'était beaucoup intéressé à eux, et Gilbert avait ressenti chez lui cette attrait pour l'œil de son petit frère. Mais il n'y avait dans cet intérêt que de la bienveillance, de la protection. Pas la recherche d'une attraction. Il leur avait posé beaucoup de questions sur qui ils étaient, ce qu'ils avaient vécu, semblant au bout du compte en déduire quelque chose.

Ils étaient des Baskerville. Un terme dont ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler auparavant. Mais, apparemment, ils n'étaient pas_ parfaitement humains_. La raison de leur rejet au sein de la société ? Certainement. Au moins, il n'y avait pas que ce simple œil rouge, qui n'avait jamais été demandé, qui n'avait jamais rien fait à personne.

Le lendemain de leur rencontre avec Jack, ils changeaient déjà de logis. Leur hôte les avaient amenés dans une autre partie de la ville. S'étaient découverts sous leurs yeux un vaste parc et un immense manoir. Ils avaient d'abord cru que leur funeste destin recommencerait : ils allaient à nouveau devoir servir un maître égocentrique avant d'être remis à la rue. Mais quelque chose était différent là-bas : tout était beaucoup plus grand, plus riche – plus cruel ? La richesse n'était pas feinte, tout avait été impeccablement entretenu pendant longtemps. Les quelques personnes qu'ils croisaient sur leur passage les saluaient poliment, un air de curiosité peint sur leur visage.

En chemin, ils avaient rencontré une jeune fille aux cheveux curieusement roses, portant une robe élégante seyant bien la couleur unique de sa chevelure et de ses iris. Elle avait lancé un regard faussement agressif à Jack, mais ses yeux étaient auparavant tombés vers les enfants et ils n'avaient pu manquer le petit cri d'attendrissement qui avait échappé ses lèvres.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, Jack ? Tu embêtes maître Glen, à tourner autour de lui constamment ! Et qu'est-ce que tu ramènes avec toi ? Nous ne sommes pas gardes d'enfants !"

Jack avait doucement rit, avant de présenter ses deux petits compagnons.

"Ils vont peut-être vous tenir compagnie pendant longtemps."

Il n'avait pas été plus clair, semblant s'amuser de l'incompréhension de la jeune "Lottie", comme il l'avait dénommée, puis de son irritation en comprenant qu'il se jouait d'elle. Tous les trois avaient repris leur chemin, la laissant derrière. Gilbert et Vincent lui avaient jeté un dernier regard, apeurés et curieux. Dans le dos de Jack, elle leur avait adressé un chaleureux sourire. Cette maison ne pouvait vraiment pas se comparer à celles qu'ils avaient auparavant connues.

Ils eurent tôt fait de savoir qui était ce fameux "maître Glen". Jack s'était soudainement mis à faire de grands gestes en hélant joyeusement ce nom. Un homme aux cheveux noirs, yeux violets et au visage d'une élégante finesse, respirant le calme et une beauté rare, se tenait assis contre un arbre, le regard perdu parmi les feuillus du parc. Il tourna aussitôt la tête vers eux, l'air d'abord ennuyé d'être dérangé dans sa méditation. Puis son regard tomba sur Gilbert.

Celui-ci se souvenait encore parfaitement de cette étrange rencontre, du sentiment qui l'avait alors traversé. Cet homme paraissait à peine plus vieux que Jack, ne montrait aucune forme d'agressivité, bien au contraire ; mais il dégageait une aura bien plus impressionnante, comme un homme qui tenait le monde sur ses épaules. L'enfant s'était agrippé à un pan de la veste de l'homme blond, peu rassuré. Ce dernier avait simplement ri et l'avait présenté devant "maître Glen", qui l'avait observé un moment.

"C'est donc lui..."

"Voilà Gilbert Baskerville !", déclara Jack. "Et son frère, Vincent. Ce sont les deux enfants que j'ai trouvés hier."

Baskerville ? C'était son nom de famille, maintenant?

Maître Glen s'était levé sans le lâcher du regard. Gilbert n'était vraiment pas rassuré. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Cet homme était-il en colère ? Rien ne paraissait sur son visage ; ni l'irritation, ni la tristesse, ni la joie... Peut-être simplement... de la mélancolie, bien que son esprit d'enfant n'aurait pu la reconnaître. Le regard mauve de l'homme avait ensuite tourné son attention vers Vincent et, il le voyait, plus précisément vers son œil rouge maladroitement caché sous ses mèches blondes inégalement coupées.

"Il n'y a pas de doute. Ce ne peut-être que ça", avait-il finalement déclaré avant de replonger dans son silence.

On avait alors annoncé à Gilbert qu'il serait maintenant un Baskerville et qu'il serait le serviteur de maître Glen. _Encore un maître à servir_. Il n'avait certes pas montré d'intérêt particulier à être servi, ni d'agressivité ou de répulsion envers l'enfant mais le schéma semblait malgré tout se reproduire une énième fois. Et puis, même si cet nouveau maître ne lui avait pas fait de mal, il l'impressionnait. Pourquoi parlait-il si peu ? Et son visage ne montrait rien... Ce n'était pas rassurant.

Pourtant, le temps a vite filé. A son grand étonnement, le petit garçon s'était rapidement pris d'affection pour cette nouvelle vie. Certes son maître n'était pas très démonstratif, mais, plus que Gilbert lui obéissait, il _s'occupait de lui_. Cela lui paraissait impossible, déplacé, lui dont seul Jack s'était occupé l'espace d'une soirée durant toute sa vie. Il avait petit à petit appris à connaître un peu son maître. Et, par-dessus tout, il était bienveillant. Doux dans ses gestes, il écoutait sans broncher les récits de son serviteur, qui racontait ses dernières découvertes avec Vincent, ou les après-midi à jouer auprès de Jack, avant que Gilbert ne rougisse en se rendant compte qu'il avait trop parlé avec emphase. Un léger sourire se dessinait alors même sur les lèvres de Glen.

Vincent, de son côté, était aussi heureux, surtout quand Jack venait. Il s'était rendu compte que son petit frère commençait à complexer. Lui, n'était pas au service de qui que ce soit, parce qu'on lui avait dit que ce n'était pas lui, le successeur désigné de Glen. Il se sentait par moments inutiles ; mais Jack le lui faisait oublier aussitôt par sa simple présence. A l'inverse de Glen, il était extraverti, joyeux et bruyant. L'enfant à l'œil rouge ne pouvait se retenir de lui sauter dans les bras à chacune de ses visites, malgré les remontrances de son grand frère. Jack avait coupé les cheveux de Vince, dévoilant fièrement aux yeux de tous son œil rouge. Gilbert était heureux de le voir en prendre soin, le rendre heureux, même si, parfois, il sentait une légère jalousie de ne plus avoir l'attention de son cadet uniquement tournée vers lui. Mais ce n'était rien, tant qu'il était heureux.

Cette vie auprès des Baskerville, en tant que Baskerville, avait été l'un des moments de sa vie les plus heureux. Certes, il existait de véritables tensions avec Alice Baskerville, la Alice qu'il retrouverait plus tard, la petite fille que Jack leur avait présentée, et qui s'était permise d'emblée de qualifier Vincent d'enfant maudit ! Mais, en-dehors de cela, sa vie était idyllique.

Gilbert sourit légèrement, perdu dans ses songes. Alice et lui n'avaient vraiment pas été prédisposés à s'entendre. En-dehors de l'œil de Vincent, il y avait d'abord eu cette rivalité, parce qu'en leur présence, elle prenait toute l'attention de Jack et de Glen. Puis ce fut le même problème avec Oz.

On avait informé Gilbert des conséquences que devait avoir sa succession de Glen. Il devait participer à une cérémonie afin de pouvoir y prétendre définitivement. On lui avait aussi parlé de grandes créatures, de monstres en premier lieu pour son esprit d'enfant : les chains. Il devrait "contracter" – mot qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment – avec cinq chains que possédaient Glen. Et c'est pour cela que la cérémonie devait avoir lieu. Maître Glen avait rassuré toutes ses inquiétudes avec patience et bienveillance ; il n'en était pas moins resté nerveux. Peut-être n'était-il pas à la hauteur ; et si tout ne se passait pas comme prévu ? Et... en effet, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu... Mais il n'avait été pour rien là-dedans.

Tout avait fini dans un bain de sang. Jack et Glen s'étaient disputés. Il avait voulu s'interposer... Et Jack l'avait blessé de sang froid. Avant de tuer Glen. Jack les avait trahis. Puis il les avait tous plongés dans l'Abysse. Après cela, le trou noir.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Un trou noir qui avait duré dix années. Peut-être était-ce le choc émotionnel d'avoir vu son sauveur s'attaquer à lui, tous ces cadavres et ce sang, ou la vue de l'Abysse dont il ne gardait toujours aucun souvenir, mais il avait entièrement perdu la mémoire ce jour-là. Après avoir été abandonné par sa famille de sang, après avoir été arraché à sa famille par nature, il recommençait tout à zéro, dans une famille d'accueil, qui le recueillait pour panser les blessures dont il ne se rappelait plus l'origine. Mais cette fois sans Vincent, sans rien, seul.

De neuf à vingt-quatre ans, pour Gilbert, le premier souvenir de sa vie était celle d'un homme, Oscar Vessalius, qui le ramenait précipitamment chez lui après l'avoir trouvé gisant dans le parc de sa résidence. Il avait perdu sa mémoire et tous ses repères ; il était apeuré. Oscar avait pris l'initiative de s'occuper lui-même de lui et avait soigné et bandé ses blessures physiques. Quant aux blessures du cœur, il avait aussitôt entamé de les panser par sa simple chaleur paternelle.

Comme un animal blessé, il s'était accroché à celui qui l'avait soigné avec tant de douceur, se réfugiant dans ses jambes à chaque nouveau visage croisé dans un couloir. En arrivant chez les Baskerville, l'enfant avait été beaucoup moins effrayé ; mais il en savait déjà plus que son simple prénom, auparavant.

Là où l'avait emmené Oscar, ensuite, était vers ses plus belles années, même ses souvenirs parmi les Baskerville retrouvés. Parce que Glen et Jack réunis ne pouvaient être comparés à Oz... Il avait rencontré le petit garçon avec sa sœur, encore une très jeune enfant à cette époque. Il en avait fallu peu au petit blond pour lui prouver son attention et sa bonté, armé d'un sourire qu'il communiquait à tout autour de lui. Une infime partie de tous les aspects d'Oz qui le fascinaient.

Au final, ces années au manoir Vessalius avaient peut-être été les plus mouvementés de sa vie jusqu'à l'âge de quatorze ans. Il pouvait peut-être même les qualifier de "chaotiques". Oz se montrait être un vrai garnement et Gil, plus qu'un compagnon de jeu, faisait plus office d'un complice forcé ou d'un punching-ball. Mais il souffrait tellement, en son for intérieur... C'est pourquoi son petit serviteur ne protestait pas... enfin ne protestait pas de trop... Non pas qu'il avait le choix, en réalité. Oz n'avait que lui, sa sœur, son oncle et Miss Kate. Il ne sortait quasiment jamais du domaine, il étudiait chez lui, et surtout, l'absence de ses parents pesait lourd sur lui. Il ne pouvait certes rien à la mort de sa mère, mais son père le rejetait ostensiblement. En plus de cela, le travail de valet de Gilbert n'était pas des plus durs. Il se contentait – d'essayer – de lever Oz le matin, de lui préparer le thé quand il voulait et d'autres menues tâches de la sorte. Miss Kate s'occupait du reste, notamment de la garde robe du jeune garçon. C'est pourquoi il ne pouvait se plaindre des "jeux" de son jeune maître, qui tournaient souvent mal pour lui.

En parlant de Miss Kate, celle-ci n'avait jamais semblé beaucoup l'aimer... Mais en réalité, c'était une femme toujours sur le qui-vive et elle pouvait crier après n'importe qui, même le seigneur Oscar lorsqu'il empestait la pièce de la fumée de sa cigarette... Et peut-être considérait-elle qu'un enfant n'était pas qualifié pour s'occuper de l'héritier d'une famille ducale... ou bien s'en faisait-elle juste un peu trop pour Oz. Après tout, il n'avait plus de figure maternelle.

Et puis était arrivé la cérémonie de passage à l'âge adulte. Oz avait paru ennuyé de devoir y procéder, la qualifiant de perte de temps. Il se comportait négligemment et faisait tourner les domestiques débordés en bourrique. Mais Gilbert savait qu'il en était autrement dans son esprit. Ainsi, tard un soir, son maître s'était glissé dans sa chambre. Le petit brun était en train de s'assoupir et, peu habitué à ce genre de visites, avait frôlé la crise d'angoisse, ce qui avait beaucoup amusé son maître et ami... Celui-ci s'était assis au bord du lit, serrant les genoux contre sa poitrine en regardant à travers un pan de rideau mal fermé.

"Il ne reste plus que deux jours avant la cérémonie", avait-il remarqué à mi-voix. "Oncle Oscar a invité tellement de monde..."

"Mais je suis sûre vous serez parfait, jeune maître !"

Le rire limpide d'Oz avait mis fin à la discussion. Ils étaient restés un moment assis là, en silence. Mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour connaître la nervosité de l'un et l'autre et l'apaiser. Gilbert se sentait même fier, de pouvoir rester ainsi en présence du jeune Vessalius. Ni Ada, ni Oscar, ni Kate n'aurait pu avoir droit à ces confidences à demi avouées.

Puis le soir fatidique arriva... Un souvenir que, même encore maintenant, le jeune homme se remémorait avec douleur. Le soir où il avait à nouveau tout perdu ; perdu Oz. Dont il était en partie coupable de la disparition. Certes il avait été contrôlé, mais il ne cesserait de s'en vouloir pour autant. Parce que, malgré tout, pour Oz, il aurait dû être capable de résister. Pour se consoler un peu, il avait jeté sa haine sur le père d'Oz, l'un des principaux responsables de tout cela, en se jurant de le lui faire payer. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire... Il restait le père de son meilleur ami, et, malgré tout, celui-ci continuait de le voir comme un père. Lui qui avait déjà perdu une mère, ne serait-ce pas trop cruel de lui faire perdre un père ?

Parce qu'il y avait toujours cru, au retour d'Oz. Même un an, même trois ans, même dix ans après. Plus précisément, il s'était accroché à cet espoir, car il était le seul qu'il possédait. Personne n'avait pu combler le vide qui l'avait envahi durant cette décennie. Pas même sa famille d'adoption.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Il avait en effet connu une quatrième famille, une famille adoptive et certainement la plus glacée de toute.

Le lendemain-même de la disparition d'Oz, les Rainsworth étaient venus lui annoncer qu'il avait un frère plus jeune dont, même de lui, il n'avait plus aucun souvenir. Un frère qui avait été adopté par la famille Nightray, en rivalité totale avec les Vessalius, et qui voulait maintenant l'adopter lui aussi. Sa première réaction, tout comme celle d'Oscar, avait bien entendu été de refuser. Trahir les Vessalius, trahir son jeune maître ? Disparu ou pas, il lui avait juré fidélité ! Jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse la pire rencontre de sa vie : Xerxes Break. L'homme le plus agaçant, le plus irritant, le plus négligeant au monde, qui était capable de compromettre qui que ce soit... et qui l'avait poussé à accepter la demande du duc Nightray. … Et qui lui avait donné la force et les moyens de tenter de retrouver Oz. En échange, il lui donnait des informations sur sa nouvelle "famille". "Utilisation mutuelle", disait-il. Au début peut-être mais, à partir du moment où Break avait commencé à voir ses taquineries répétées comme un passe-temps, un lien s'était créé entre eux, même si Gilbert avait encore du mal à l'avouer à présent. Et il jurait de faire tout son possible pour le sauver à nouveau, coûte que coûte. Break lui avait donné une force qu'il n'avait pu lui rendre, que le chapelier n'avait jamais voulu rendue lui-même. A partir de là, ils avaient cessé de simplement "s'utiliser" et ils s'étaient soutenus.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le jeune garçon avait donc pris le nom de Nightray et avait retrouvé son frère... qu'il avait trouvé bien singulier, à l'époque. Mais il était simplement marqué à vif par leur passé, dont il se souvenait, lui. Et, au fond, malgré ses négations à ce propos, son frère le savait. Un malaise important avec existé entre eux, d'autant plus maintenant que son esprit était obsédé par Oz. Quant au reste de la famille qui ne partageait pas leur sang, un froid glacial les séparait d'eux. Même leurs parents adoptifs ne semblaient avoir aucun véritable attrait pour eux. Alors pourquoi les avoir adoptés ? Il y avait seulement Elliot, le plus jeune des Nightray. Depuis son enfance, celui-ci n'avait pas changé : toujours aussi fier, hargneux, mais loyal et d'une générosité qu'il cachait plus par timidité que par orgueil.

Malgré Elliot, ces dix années, sans Oz, avait été fades, tristes et avaient, avec le temps, perdu le peu de couleur qu'elles avaient eues lorsqu'elles correspondaient au présent. Son seul intérêt, sa seule volonté, c'était Oz et les moyens de le retrouver. Il avait ainsi pu contracter le chain de la famille ducale, Raven. Pour rien à cette époque.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Oz était revenu de lui-même, ou plus précisément à l'aide d'un _chain_ ! Au bout de dix ans, il avait gardé son apparence de quinze ans. Et se faisait suivre partout par _B-rabbit_. Les retrouvailles tant espérées n'avaient pas eu lieu pour cette raison. Certes, Oz était à nouveau présent pour éclairer sa vie, mais elle n'en avait pas moins été douloureuse. D'abord parce qu'il avait pris la résolution de lui cacher son identité, tout en restant constamment à ses côtés, comme un besoin. Ensuite parce qu'il développait un lien avec Alice qu'il n'avait jamais développé avec lui. Et il lui en voulait de tout son être, en plus d'avoir condamné Oz à replonger à son tour dans l'Abysse.

Mais, pour comprendre pourquoi les Baskerville en avaient après le jeune Vessalius, ils avaient pris tellement de risques, ils s'étaient constamment retrouvés tous les trois ensemble... Et Gilbert avait compris que, oui, Alice et Oz avaient développé un lien qu'il n'aurait jamais avec lui. Mais Oz et lui avaient depuis longtemps une relation qu'Oz n'aurait jamais avec Alice. Et Alice et lui... avaient certainement une relation assez unique aussi.

Le jeune homme sourit une dernière fois avant de se pencher en avant pour replier son unique bras sur le bord du lit. Il y posa la tête pour qu'aussitôt, ses paupières deviennent lourdes. Gilbert tomba dans un profond sommeil d'un calme dont il n'avait pas joui depuis un moment.

Oui, c'étaient eux, sa vraie famille, qu'importe les liens du sang. Ensemble, ils feront face à Jack, à Glen, aux Baskerville.

Parce qu'ils sont ensemble.


End file.
